


The Anniversary Corollary

by Ren



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Social conventions dictate that two people celebrate the fact that they've been together for three hundred and sixty-five days. Sheldon and Penny comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Corollary

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago on some random sheets of paper and then forgot about it. I found them the other day in a book about integrals and thought I'd give it a quick polish and post it. It's been forever since I wrote something new.

Exactly one year later, Sheldon showed up on Penny's doorstep with a present in his hands.

"I believe that social conventions require us to celebrate our one year anniversary," he said by way of a greeting.

"You remembered that it was today!" Penny exclaimed. "I mean, of course you remembered, you have a crazy memory and everything," she hastened to correct.

("Eidetic," Sheldon muttered, scowling.)

"But I didn't think you'd get me anything," she finished.

He handed her the present. "Yes, the exercise seems pointless to me too, but Leonard insisted."

Penny smiled at the remark. It was either that or kicking Sheldon's shins, and she had a lot of practice at not kicking Sheldon's shins even when the circumstances would have warranted it.

"Happy anniversary to you too, sweetie," she said, untying the ribbon.

"Leonard also told me that the _Illustrated Encyclopedia for Young Children_ was not a suitable gift," he continued. (Penny glared at him, mostly out of habit because he seemed oblivious of the threat to his shins.) "I didn't see why, since you could stand to broaden your culture beyond pop icons and late-night infomercials, but I decided to take his advice and give you something with a 'personal touch'," he said, accompanying the words with air quotes.

Penny stared at the book in her hands, which looked only marginally smaller than an encyclopedia. "What's this?" she asked, flipping through the pages.

Sheldon huffed. "I wrote an essay on our relationship, focusing on past achievements and goals for the foreseeable future," he said, as if that was the rational, boyfriend-y thing to do on your one-year anniversary.

" _Beauty and the Best_?" she asked, pointing to the title embossed on the cover.

"Another of Leonard's ideas," Sheldon replied. "He thought that it would be more interesting for you if it had a humorous title." He looked at her expectantly, but Penny was too dazed to reply. "The title is a pun on the iconic animated movie, _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Sheldon said.

"Yes, yes, I know that," Penny said. Sheldon looked at her expectantly, so she faked a laugh that, despite all of her acting classes, didn't come off as very convincing. "Ha ha. It's very funny."

"Is that sarcasm?" Sheldon asked. (Penny had to admit he was getting very good at spotting it.)

"Nooo," she lied. "It's a very good title. _Beauty and the Best_ , it's... nice."

Sheldon beamed. (Okay, maybe not so good after all.)

"Of course, I had to use a hyperbole to make it work," he said.

"Sweetie, don't put yourself down," Penny said, patting his arm. "You are the best to me."

Sheldon frowned. "That does without saying," he remarked, staring down at Penny's hand still resting on his arm. "Is it cuddle time?" he asked warily. "You know our Significant Other Agreement stipulates a maximum and minimum weekly cuddle time, and if we're going to cuddle I'll need my stopwatch."

Penny quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry," she said. "But what you meant with hyperbole?"

"It's a figure of speech when one exaggerates the truth in order to create dramatic effect," Sheldon explained, and it was a sign of how much time Penny had been spending with him lately that she already knew it. "But I'd think everyone would agree that I am the best."

"So where's the hyperbole?" Penny asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't consider you ugly," Sheldon said. "I'd say 'passable' or even 'moderately attractive', but _Moderately Attractive Woman and the Best_ doesn't roll off the tongue."

Penny deadpanned. "Good thinking," she said. "Come in, I got you one of those nerdy t-shirts with a joke I don't understand on it."


End file.
